The Twilight Twenty Five
by duhitsangie
Summary: drabbles and oneshots based on prompts from TT25
1. Prompt 7

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 7 "Clandestine"**  
><strong>Pen Name: duhitsangie<strong>  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s): Bella/Edward**  
><strong>Rating:M<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning<strong>: Different than my usual.

_Clandestine: _  
><em>adjective<em>  
><em>kept secret or done secretively.<br>_

* * *

><p>I bite my lip, holding in a moan I know wants to escape.<p>

But it can't.

No one can know the delicious things he's doing to my body.

She'd kill us both.

"Edward," I cry.

"Shhh," he hisses. "Unless you want me to stop."

"No," I whimper.

"Edward, baby?" She calls from outside the room we're hiding in.

"Coming," he responds, rushing to right his tuxedo.

"There you are." She smiles. "Oh, Bella, can you help me fix my veil before the guests arrive?"

"Sure." I nod.

Because she's my sister.

And I'm her maid of honor.

I have to.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks my lovely<em> JennDur<em> for prereading**


	2. Prompt 17

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 17 "Lick"**  
><strong>Pen Name: duhitsangie<strong>  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s): Bella/Edward**  
><strong>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

* * *

><p>This one's happy :)<p>

* * *

><p>She was my best friend, had been since we were kids.<p>

And I was in love with her.

Except, she didn't know it.

Hell, I didn't even know it.

Until the second I saw her licking that popsicle.

She rubbed the ice-cold treat across her lips, and all I wanted to do was kiss her.

"What?" She asked, licking her lips subconsciously.

"Nothing." I chuckled, rubbing my thumb against her lip. "You're getting that popsicle everywhere."

"Shut up." She laughed, smacking my chest before purposely pursing her lips and rubbing the popsicle all over.

I kissed her.

It was perfect.


	3. Prompt 24

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 24 (picture) "Man in Woods"**  
><strong>Pen Name: duhitsangie<strong>  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s): Edward**  
><strong>Rating: M<br>**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

* * *

><p>:(<p>

* * *

><p>I fought.<p>

I ran and kicked and punched.

Nothing worked.

He took her.

He pried her from my cold, dead hands and dragged her away.

She was finally mine.

She had my last name.

She had my heart.

And I had hers.

He hated that.

So he barged in.

Knocked down all the lights and killed all the happiness.

Before he found us, hidden in the woods, away from the party.

Shirt off.

Dress hiked.

I was making her mine.

He hated that even more.

So he took her.

He phased and fought and dragged her away.

My Bella.

Gone.


	4. Prompt 12

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 12 (picture) "Sitting in Tree"**  
><strong>Pen Name: duhitsangie<strong>  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s): Bella/Edward**  
><strong>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

* * *

><p>I wish I had a sexy neighbor to stare at.<p>

* * *

><p>I sat in my tree as I watched.<p>

Watched the man with the penny colored hair and pretty green eyes mow his lawn.

His muscles tensed.

His chest glistened.

Sweat dripped down to places I only wished to see.

He taunted me.

Running his long fingers through his hair.

Exposing those delicious looking lips I dreamed of kissing.

The music blared in my ears, causing me to squeak.

"Hi Bella." He greeted, not even turning.

"Hi Edward." I blushed.

"You know, instead of sitting in that tree everyday with your music, you can always just come over."

He watched too.


	5. Prompt 2

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 2 (picture) "Broken Glass"**  
><strong>Pen Name: duhitsangie<strong>  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s): Bella/Edward**  
><strong>Rating:M<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry in advance if Katy Perry gets stuck in your head. *hums*<strong>

* * *

><p>"What the hell happened last night?" I groan while blinking open my eyes to see the living room trashed.<p>

Empty bottles.

Broken glass.

Confetti.

Was that a condom?

"Don't be so loud," Alice whines next to me on the couch.

"Did you get me drunk?"

"Yes. Now shut up," she says, burying her head in the cushions.

I close my eyes as I try to remember.

Tequila.

Sexy landlord busting in.

Strip Poker.

Sexy _naked_ landlord actually named Edward.

Drunken kisses.

"Good morning Bella," he smirks, exiting my bathroom and bending to kiss my forehead quickly.

What the hell happened?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to all my lovely WC ladies for pre-reading.<strong>


	6. Prompt 23

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 23 (picture) "Couple Covering Eyes"**  
><strong>Pen Name: duhitsangie<strong>  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s): Bella/Edward**  
><strong>Rating: T<br>**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you to Jenndur for beta'ing this. She's my comma Nazi and I wouldn't have it any other way.<strong>_

_..._

_**I'm the best hider in the history of hiders.. I'm serious, come seek me.**_

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I sighed as I looked out at the group of our friends.

All ten of us, doing absolutely nothing.

We did this every day after school and it never changed.

"Oh God, I'm so bored," Bella whined as she plopped down next to me.

"You think I'm not?" I chuckled, kicking a rock in front of me. "Tell me something."

"You're ugly." She smirked.

"We all know that's a lie." I smirked back, avoiding her punch to my arm. "You don't have to be embarrassed and hit me, B. I know you find me attractive."

"I find you as attractive as I find my dad," she deadpanned.

"Whoa, Bella, I didn't know you were into that kind of thing. I can totally grow out a mustache for you though," I teased.

"Will you shut up?" She laughed, shaking her head.

"You know I can't." I grinned, reaching out to tug on her newly dyed hair. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." She chuckled before nodding her head.

"Why'd you go blonde?" I asked, ruffling her hair. Not that it looked bad, I just wasn't used to it.

"I thought you liked blondes," she responded, smacking my hand away.

"I do, I guess." I shrugged. "I prefer brunettes though."

"Since when?" She scoffed, patting down her hair.

Since Alice dared me to kiss you that night on the beach.

"You've always dated blondes," she continued.

"They're the ones that approached me, not the other way around," I pointed out. "Besides, why would you go blonde for me?"

"I didn't go blonde for you!" She squeaked, a blush forming on her face. "Conceited ass."

"Sorry. I just assumed." I cleared my throat. "It looks good."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes before getting up from her spot beside me and walking toward the rest of our friends.

I followed.

"Hey, guys," Alice said as we approached them. "Wanna play hide and seek?"

"What are we, five?" I chuckled.

"Shut up." She stuck her tongue out at me. "We're bored, so we're playing."

"I'm in," Bella said, grinning at my sister. "You know no one can ever find me."

"Awesome." Alice smiled. "That means you get to count."

"That's not fair!" Bella laughed.

"Fine," Alice huffed. "I'll count, but if I find you, it's your turn. Come on, Jazz, you're seeking with me, everyone else go hide!"

"Cheater," Bella coughed as we all went our separate ways.

"Go hide, Mrs. no one can find me!" Alice shouted.

"Come on." I grabbed Bella's hand. "If they're going to cheat, we can too."

"Where are we going?" she asked, following close behind me.

"1, 2, 3, 4.." Alice counted off loudly.

"High up, where the munchkin can't see us." I winked.

"This is why you're my best friend." She grinned, squeezing my hand quickly.

Best friend. Right.

"Right here," I said, pointing to the tall tree. "Climb up, I'll help you."

My hands were on her ass as I helped boost her up, so I couldn't help but cop a feel.

"Edward!" she squealed.

"Sorry." I chuckled, swinging myself up to join her.

"Liar." She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Fine." I smirked. "I did it on purpose. Don't act like you didn't like it."

"You wish." She laughed.

"Oh, I do," I said honestly.

"Edward." She shook her head with a sigh. "Stop flirting with me."

"Why?" I asked confused. We always flirted, I reveled in it.

"Don't flirt if you don't mean it," she whispered.

"What? Bella, of course I mean it!" I shouted.

"Shhh," she hissed, covering my mouth with her hand. "They'll hear and then they'll find us."

"How could you think I don't mean it?" I asked quietly.

"Edward, seriously?" She rolled her eyes. "Just forget I said anything."

"No," I said, grabbing her face in my hands so she couldn't look away. "Tell me. Do you really think I don't mean it?"

"I'm not your type, Edward." She sighed. "I know we flirt because we're friends, don't worry about it."

"Bella, when I said I preferred brunettes earlier, I meant you," I said bravely.

"I'm not brunette anymore," she pointed out.

"I don't care." I shook my head. "You're still beautiful."

"If you're messing with me, I swear I'll kick your ass," she threatened with a smile on her face.

"I'm not messing with you. I promise," I said, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I like you."

"I like you too," she said, a smile as large as mine growing on her face.

"What are we gonna do about it?" I whispered, grabbing onto a branch behind her to bring me closer.

I wanted to kiss her.

I wanted her to kiss me, and not just because we were dared.

"Edward." She sighed, looking at me from under her lashes.

It was happening.

Finally.

My lips descended hers, barely brushing her top lip with my bottom when Alice interrupted.

"We found you!" she shouted. "You fucking cheaters! You know I can't see that high!"

"Damn." Bella chuckled, backing up awkwardly and climbing down the tree.

"Why are you blushing?" Alice narrowed her eyes at her.

"I hate you right now, just so you know," she grumbled.

"What did I do? You know what, I don't care!" Alice stuck her tongue out. "I found you, it's your turn to count."

"Did you find everyone else?" Bella asked, looking around.

"No." Alice smirked. "That's your job, I just had to find _you_."

"Lazy ass." Bella laughed. "Fine, I'll count."

"Wait, since Alice got Jasper to help, it's only fair I help Bella," I said before Bella could walk away.

Alice narrowed her eyes at me before smiling suddenly.

"Sure," she chirped. "Count to ten so Jazz and I can hide."

"Thanks." Bella smiled at me. "I really hate seeking."

"I don't mind." I shrugged, grabbing her hand as we walked to the safe zone.

I couldn't hide my smile as she intertwined our fingers together.

"Ok, let's count." She sighed when we reached our spot.

"Cover your eyes," I said.

"I'm not a kid, Edward. I'm not going to cheat." She laughed.

"Just do it." I rolled my eyes as I put my own hand over hers.

"I don't see why I have to. This is so stu—"

I never let her finish her complaint, pressing my lips to hers.

She squeaked in surprise, stiffening against me before relaxing and inviting me in with a small part of her lips.

My hand dropped from her eyes, caressing the side of her face until I was cupping her neck, pressing our bodies closer together.

I was kissing my dream girl; the hair color may have been different but it was still her.

"Bella?" I murmured against her lips.

"Hmm?" She sighed as we pulled apart.

"Tell me the truth," I said, running my fingers through her hair. "Did you go blonde for me?"

"Maybe." She blushed.

"So you like me?"

"I think that's kind of obvious." She laughed, gesturing to our intertwined bodies.

"I love hide and seek," I said, returning to her lips.

"I'd love it even more if we won." She giggled, pressing her lips to mine once more before pulling back.

"Then let's get that win for you." I smirked, intertwining our fingers.

As far as I knew, I'd already won.


	7. Prompt 3

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 3 (picture) "Laundromat"**  
><strong>Pen Name: duhitsangie<strong>  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s): Bella**  
><strong>Rating: T<br>**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jenndur beta'd this over Skype.. Yea, we're cool like that.<strong>_

_...**  
><strong>_

**_boys are stupid, that is all._  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I sat on the cold ground as I stared at my clothing spinning around and around, much like my life.<p>

It was turned upside down when she stepped into the picture.

With her pretty blue eyes and long blonde hair.

He was my best friend and she took him from me.

"Hey, Bells, we're going for some ice cream, wanna come?" he asked, swinging their hands in between their bodies as she shot me an icy glare.

"No thanks," I sighed, pointing at my washing clothes. "Busy."

"Ok, see you."

They walked out.

The clothes dropped.

So did my heart.


	8. Prompt 6

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt:6 "Ambivalence"**  
><strong>Pen Name: duhitsangie<strong>  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s): Edward**  
><strong>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

* * *

><p><strong>Ambivalence: having mixed feelings or contradictory ideas about something or someone<strong>

**(uncertain, unsure, doubtful, indecisive)**

**:(**

* * *

><p>"Edward, you need to breathe." A hand clapped on my shoulder, interrupting my pacing.<p>

"I can't, Carlise. Bella, she…" I trailed off.

"She'd going to be fine Edward."

"You can't promise that!" I shouted through my tears. "You weren't there – so much blood… and the baby… my God the baby!"

"You need to calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down! My wife is in that operating room fighting for her life and our son! So don't you dare tell—"

"Mr. Masen." A nurse interrupted. "There've been some complications."

"What?"

"We need a choice."

My life or my future?


	9. Prompt 11

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 11 (picture) "Worth Fighting For"**  
><strong>Pen Name: duhitsangie<strong>  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s): Bella/Edward**  
><strong>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you to <strong>_**JennDur**_** for loving me despite my need to whore out my commas :)**_

I give you... _Baristoward_.. I'm already in love with him.. _le sigh_.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I sat in my regular spot, a small booth in the corner of the shop, in direct line of everything.

I saw who came in and left.

I saw who came for coffee and who came just for the quiet.

I saw… _him_.

"Still fawning over coffee guy?" I heard a voice say as books slammed in front of me.

"Who?" I feigned nonchalance as my best friend rolled her eyes at me.

"You know, one day you're going to have to talk to him or at least learn his name," Rose teased.

"I know his name!" I scoffed.

"Because you asked or because his name tag told you?" She smirked.

"Are you ready to order?" I rolled my eyes as I got up from my seat.

"So eager to get to Edward?" She laughed as she pinched my side.

"No," I squeaked, smacking her hand away. "I just want my coffee. I need it if I'm going to be spending the day with you."

"Now that was just rude!" She acted offended. "Just because you don't want to admit your feelings doesn't mean—"

"Hi, Bella," Edward interrupted her rant. "Iced, grande, non-fat Vanilla latte? Like always?"

"Yes, thanks, Edward." I blushed.

"Coming right up." He winked.

"Whoa," Rose whispered.

"What?" I turned to her after getting a good look at Edwards' butt.

"Coffee hottie likes you too." She smirked.

"You're ridiculous." I chuckled. There was no way.

"He knows your name _and_ he memorized your drink."

"So? He probably memorizes tons of people drinks. I come here every day, Rose."

"And for you?" Edward interrupted again, getting her coffee order.

"Same," she answered, sending me a little smirk.

"Name?" he asked grabbing a pen to write on the clear cup.

"Rose." She laughed.

"Coming right up ladies. Bella, did you want an extra shot today?"

"Oh, no that's fine, Edward, I already paid for the regular."

"On the house." He winked again. "Yes or no?"

"Sure." I bit my lip.

"I come here everyday and I order the exact same drink and he's _never_ remembered my name, my order or offered me free shots. He likes you."

"He was just being nice." I bit my lip as I watched him make my drink.

I grinned as he did a little dance, giggling a little when he rocked his hips to the beat coming from the overhead speakers.

"Laughing at me, Bella?" he asked, smirking at me over his shoulder.

"How did you even know that was me?" I asked surprised.

"I know your laugh," he said, smiling as he handed over my drink. "Have fun studying."

"Oh— Ow," I shouted as Rose elbowed my side. "Thank you, Edward."

"Of course, anytime, I'm uh.." he cleared his throat before continuing. "I'm here until six if you need anything else."

"Thanks." I blushed, glaring at Rose when she elbowed me once more.

"You're an idiot," she hissed in my ear as we made our way back to our table, drinks in hand.

"What the hell did I do?" I gaped at her as I took my seat.

"I'm here until six if you need anything else," she said lowering her voice to imitate Edward. "He was flirting with you! He was basically letting you know he had the night off."

"He was being nice and telling me when he was off so he could help me. Stop making more out of it, Rose." I rolled my eyes.

"You're clueless," she huffed, slouching in her seat. "I give up."

"Good." I chuckled. "Now get to work."

"You should tell Edward that," she said under her breath, peeking over my shoulder.

I turned quickly, blushing when my eyes met his.

"Hi." He mouthed, his lips quirking into a grin.

"Hi." I mouthed back, biting my lip before returning to my work.

"Did I make that up?" Rose raised an eyebrow as she took a sip of her drink.

"Keep working," I said, ignoring her triumphant smirk.

Once the flush was gone from my face I returned to work, actually managing to tune out the beautiful man behind me.

XxXxXxXxX

"I'm out, B. I got a hot date tonight," Rose said, stretching in her seat and wiggling her eyebrows. "Maybe you can have one too if you talk to Mr. Hot Coffee."

"Really? That's the best you can come up with?" I smirked, laughing when she huffed at me.

"I've been studying and my brain is mush. Just talk to him, you won't regret it. Pleeeeease," she begged, jutting out her lower lip.

"I'll see you at home." I laughed as I shook my head at her.

"You know, if you don't ask him out, I will," she smirked, fixing her shirt to show off her cleavage.

"Back off, Rose!" I hissed. "I thought you had a hot date tonight?"

"Look who's getting all territorial," she teased as she grabbed her belonging. "Just talk to him, Bella. Get to know the man behind apron."

"You're cheesy." I laughed.

"You love me," she said, blowing a kiss before leaving the table. "Have a good night, Edward!"

I turned my head to see if he heard, blushing as he sent me a wink before he chuckled.

I could do it. I could talk to him. What's the worst that could happen?

"Hey," he whispered in my ear suddenly, interrupting my thoughts as he crouched down next to my seat.

"Hi," I squeaked, jumping in surprise.

"Just thought I'd bring you a refill before I left. You look like you're studying hard." He smiled, placing a napkin and another cup on my table.

"Thank you," I whispered, looking into his deep green eyes. _He was so much prettier up close. _

"Thanks." He chuckled, raising his hand to brush the apple of my cheek. "So are you."

"I said that out loud?" I groaned, covering my face with my hands.

"Yes." He grinned.

"I should keep studying," I said, avoiding looking him in the eye.

"Oh, ok," he said, sounding disappointed. "I'll see you?"

"Sure." I nodded. "Thanks again for the drink, Edward. It was really sweet of you."

"Anytime." He smiled sadly, running a hand through his hair. "Bye, Bella."

"Bye," I whispered as he walked away. _Stupid Bella_. I could hear Rose yelling at me now.

I grabbed the drink he left behind, taking a sip as I tried to forget my embarrassment.

When I replaced the cup on the napkin, I couldn't help but notice the ink that started to spread. Tilting my head to read, I noticed the elegant script spelling out my name.

_Bella,_

_You're beautiful when you blush._

_- Edward._

I squealed out loud, biting my lip when a few patrons around me turned to stare.

I looked around quickly, wondering where he was, when I noticed him walking out the door.

_Grow some balls and go after him!_ My inner Rose shouted.

"Edward!" I shouted, running out the door and onto the sidewalk where he'd come to a stop. "Hi."

"Hi." He chuckled at my breathlessness.

"I got your note," I said, waving it in the air.

"I see that." He grinned, coming closer to where I stood. "It's true."

"Thank you."

"Is that all you're ever going to say to me?" he teased.

"Sorry." I chuckled. "Look, I was wondering…"

"Yes?" He walked closer, running his finger over my flushed cheek once more.

"If you're not busy, we could… maybe… sometime…" I trailed off.

"Bella, will you go out with me?" he said, saving me from further embarrassment.

"Yes," I sighed in relief, laughing when his grin grew wider.

"Now?" he asked eagerly.

"Let me just grab my stuff," I said, biting my lip to hide my equally cheesy grin.

I ran into the shop, looking out of the glass when I reached my table and I couldn't help but laugh.

Edward was standing in the spot I left him, shaking his hips as he pumped his arm in the air.

* * *

><p>You can blame VirginiaMay, lizmondaine, SqueakyZorro and jenejes for the hip shaking booty dancing.. or thank them *shrugs*<p> 


	10. Prompt 4

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 4 (picture) "Messy Bed"**  
><strong>Pen Name: duhitsangie<strong>  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s): Bella/Edward**  
><strong>Rating: M<br>**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

* * *

><p><strong>*gigglesnort* <strong>

**my mind works in mysterious ways**

**sometimes I'm a teenage boy.**

* * *

><p>"God, you're sexy," I moaned as her lips ran all over my body.<p>

"No, you're the sexy one, Edward," Bella purred, stopping at my dick to leave a kiss at the tip before taking me into her mouth.

"Ugh, I love you!" I shouted, coming down her throat.

"Edward," she sighed, coming to rest by my side.

"Edward!" My mothers voice interrupted our cuddling. "Wake up! You're going to be late for school."

_No Bella?_

"Shit. Coming mom!" I squeaked, scrambling to gather all my sheets and hide them before she caught wind of my nighttime activities.

Wet dreams sucked.


	11. Prompt 14

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 14 (picture) "Pictures"**  
><strong>Pen Name: duhitsangie<strong>  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s): ? /Bella**  
><strong>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

* * *

><p><strong>Cute or Creepy? <strong>

**You decide**

**Let me know  
><strong>

* * *

><p>You're perfect, beautiful.<p>

The way the light shines in your hair.

The way your smile brightens up my day.

The way you bite your lip to taunt me.

The way you skip past me, pretending to ignore.

My camera catches it all.

Every picture I've taken is nothing short of perfect.

I know you know I'm watching.

Why else would you pose?

I love how you pose for me.

My walls are almost fully covered in those poses.

One day I'll show you.

When it's complete.

When you're completely mine.

Because you are mine.

You just don't know it yet.

* * *

><p>Thanks to <strong>lizmondaine<strong>, **Jenndur**, and **Tkegl** for prereading.


	12. Prompt 10

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 10 "Insipid"**  
><strong>Pen Name: duhitsangie<strong>  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s): Bella**  
><strong>Rating: M<br>**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

* * *

><p><strong>Vanilla sex, anyone?<strong>

**No?**

**Thought so..**

* * *

><p>Thrust.<p>

Moan.

Thrust.

Moan.

Lather. Rinse. Repeat.

Vanilla.

What I wouldn't give to actually have something to prompt me to scream out instead of faking it.

I want sweat.

I want pants and groans.

I want passion.

I want you to flip me over and take me from behind.

Let me be on top for once.

Tie me up or something.

But no.

You moan.

You tell me it's so good.

I moan back halfheartedly.

You don't even notice.

Thrust.

Moan.

Thrust.

Moan.

You're done.

I'm not.

You roll over.

You kiss my head, tell me goodnight and fall asleep.


	13. Prompt 22

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 22 Picture "Butterfly"**  
><strong>Pen Name: duhitsangie<strong>  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s): Bella/Edward**  
><strong>Rating: T<br>**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm terrified of all things that fly.. including butterflies.. #RandomFactAboutMe<strong>

* * *

><p>I smiled as I closed my eyes, reveling in the sunlight and the gorgeous guy lying next to me.<p>

"That means good luck," he whispered suddenly.

"What?" I asked, opening my eyes to see his face inches from mine.

"That." He pointed at the butterfly on my shoulder before bringing his lips closer to mine.

"Aaahh! Eww, Edward, get it off! I hate them!" I shouted, squirming underneath him.

"You ruined it." He chuckled, pushing my hair out of my face.

"The stupid butterfly ruined it!" I protested, pouting as he continued to laugh at me. "Don't laugh at me."


	14. Prompt 25

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 25 Picture "Wedding Cake"**  
><strong>Pen Name: duhitsangie<strong>  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s): Bella/Edward**  
><strong>Rating: M<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

* * *

><p><strong>Yes.. I think this at every wedding.. lol<strong>

* * *

><p>"Can I tell you a secret?" My wife whispered in my ear.<p>

My wife.

She was my wife now.

We'd made our vows in front of all our friends and family just a few hours ago.

"What?" I whispered back, wrapping my arms around her waist as we danced.

"We're having sex tonight." She said with a shy smile.

"That's not really a secret you know." I chuckled, raising an eyebrow. "Every person in this place knows we're having sex tonight. It's kind of a given for a wedding night."

"Shit." She blushed. "I never thought of it like that."


	15. Prompt 8

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 8 "Daydream"**  
><strong>Pen Name: duhitsangie<strong>  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s): Bella/Carlisle**  
><strong>Rating: M<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yes.. I love me some Dr. Daddy ;)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hello Bella." He smiled.<p>

_Gah_ that smile.

It did things to me.

Bad things.

Delicious things.

Things that made me imagine that smiling mouth in bad places.

He shook my hand.

Oh God, his hands. They could join too.

He was a doctor, so he must have good hands, right?

I bet he'd run those fine doctor hands all over my body and make me feel _oh so_ much better.

"Rose is upstairs, studying. I'm sure she's expecting you."

"Thanks Dr. Cullen." I blushed.

"It's Carlisle, Bella," he corrected with a smirk.

I'll call you whatever you want Dr. Daddy.


	16. Prompt 9

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 9 "Friction"**  
><strong>Pen Name: duhitsangie<strong>  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s): Bella/Edward**  
><strong>Rating: M<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

* * *

><p>My mind wanders as I drive through the streets towards home.<p>

A vacation.

A few days away from my asshole of a boss.

Finally.

All I want is my nice warm bed and some nonsense television.

No more getting coffee, dry cleaning and sexual innuendo.

No more, "Bella, do this. Bella do that."

No more..

CRASH

My car scrapes against the side of a shiny silver Volvo.

"Oh God. I'm so sorry, I—"

"Are you an idiot? Are you blind? What the fuck was that?"

Bronze hair.

Green Eyes.

Douche face.

My boss.

I wish I'd hit it harder.


	17. Prompt 15

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 15 picture "I'm Sorry"**  
><strong>Pen Name: duhitsangie<strong>  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s): Bella/Edward**  
><strong>Rating: M<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

* * *

><p>"Baby, please!"<p>

"Go home, Edward!" I shouted, trying to keep my sobs to a minimum.

"I'm sorry! I'm so fucking sorry! I didn't know, baby! Please just let me in to explain!" he continued to beg as he banged.

"You're going to wake the neighbors!" I shouted as I opened the door, tensing up when he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. She kissed me.I should've listened when you said she was after more. You were right. I'm sorry."

"Edward," I sighed, tears still streaming down my face at the thought of her lips against his.


	18. Prompt 20

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 20 "Vanish"**  
><strong>Pen Name: duhitsangie<strong>  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s): Bella/Edward**  
><strong>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

* * *

><p>"Ladies and Gentleman. Please welcome my lovely assistant.. Isabella!" I say as a brunette beauty steps onto the stage, clad in a sparkly outfit.<p>

"I feel ridiculous," she hisses in my ear as she passes, plastering a smile on her face as she turns towards the birthday party crowd.

"Ready to watch her disappear?" I shout, lifting her in my arms and setting her in the clear box center stage.

Shouts are heard all around as I cover the box with a sheet, recite the magic words and watch the delight on my kids face as she vanishes.

"Mommy's gone!"


	19. Prompt 1

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 1Picture "Waving From Car"**  
><strong>Pen Name: duhitsangie<strong>  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s): Bella/Edward**  
><strong>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

* * *

><p>I was anxious.<p>

Why wasn't he here yet?

We did this every summer.

A quick get away from all our friends and family.

A time to be alone.

We only had one week and he was late.

I'd missed him while away at school.

Deciding to go to different schools wasn't our smartest idea.

But we always had this to look forward to at the end of each year.

The beach. The sun. Waking up next to each other.. Naked.

A honk brought me out of my dirty thoughts and I smiled.

He was finally here.

My love.

My Edward.


	20. Prompt 13

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 13 Photo "Goodbye Summer"**  
><strong>Pen Name: duhitsangie<strong>  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s): Bella/Edward**  
><strong>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

* * *

><p>"You know this doesn't have to end here, right?"<p>

"And how does that work?" I scoffed, wiping another tear from my cheek.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered.

"Don't say that," I cried. "It just makes it worse. I leave tomorrow."

"And you're taking my heart with you. It's yours," he said turning me to face him. "It's just the end of summer. You'll be back next year."

"That's too far away," I sighed.

"We'll visit, this isn't goodbye."

"I love you too, Edward," I whispered, closing my eyes as I said goodbye to the best summer of my life.


End file.
